The rain can only hide your tears
by BlueFireIce
Summary: a very short small fluffiness between hiei and botan. Hiei somehow cheers botan up one shot unless readers say otherwise


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho **

Botan collapsed to the ground as the tears streamed down her face. She shivered slightly but didn't care. The rain poured down onto her body and froze her but Botan only continued to cry. She wept until her eyes were tired but the tears kept coming.

It was dark outside and it was a stormy night. Only Botan was outside at the moment. In the middle of no where her fragile form was crying. She was in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The grass was lush and the trees surrounded her but the rain ruined the happiness.

Botan had run from Koenma's office. She had seen him hugging and kissing another ferry girl even though he was dating her. She didn't dare go back right now. It wasn't that Koenma was cheating that upset her most. It was who he was cheating with. It was one of her best friends Ayame. Ayame knew she and Koenma were going out and still she was having an affair with him.

Silently a figure crept up behind Botan. Botan didn't know of their presence. They finally poked her in the side with their foot and she quickly looked up. It was hard to tell whom it was that had lightly kicked her but she could tell. His crimson eyes and spiky hair were a dead give away. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew it was emotionless as usual.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Hiei asked Botan. Botan put on a smile and knew he could see it. She stood up and was about ½ a foot shorter than him. She made sure to keep about a foot's distance away from him because she knew he didn't like any one being close to him.

"I was just out here feeling the rain. I'm fine and dandy." Botan said with as much happiness as she could bring up. Hiei didn't move at all.

"I'm sure you are Onna…" Hiei said with sarcasm. Botan continued to smile. She wasn't going to let him see her being weak.

"Really I am fine Hiei. There is no need to worry…even though I doubt you are." Botan said but continued to smile a toothy smile.

"The rain can only hide your tears." Hiei said. Botan dropped the smile. Hiei disappeared and Botan smiled slightly. She walked back home, waiting for the next day to come.

The next day Botan told Jorge to tell Koenma she wasn't going to work today for lack of vacation time. Jorge tried to explain to her that ever then she would still have to come into work but Botan told him that if Koenma got angry at him then he would need to call her and let her talk to Koenma.

Botan took out her umbrella and started to walk to the town. It was very rainy again and no one was about. Botan walked to the middle of town and saw that no one but one girl was there. The girl was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. Her small form was shaking and she had nothing but normal teenage clothing on. Nothing was protecting her from the rain. Botan walked over and sat down next to her. She held the umbrella over the girl's head and the girl looked at Botan. Botan smiled at her.

"An important man in my life once told me 'the rain can only hide your tears.' What's wrong?" Botan asked the girl. The girl smiled slightly at Botan and started to speak of her boyfriend problems. Botan nodded her head and listened. After a long while Botan took the girl to her house and allowed her something to drink and a warm fire to sit by. She and the girl talked long into the night and the girl said she had to leave. Botan lead her to the door and right before Botan shut the door the girl said.

"Tell that important man thank you." Then the girl was gone. Botan could only nod her head and smile. She shut the door and sat on the couch in wonder. She never knew that Hiei, an emotionless demon, could make her see things in a whole different perspective. Botan got up and walked to her window and opened it. The rain had ceased and the smell of rain filled her room. Botan leaned on the sill of the window and sighed.

"Thank you Hiei." Botan whispered out, knowing he heard her.


End file.
